


Détour

by Nelja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Classics, F/M, Missing Scene, Rape/Non-con References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ménélas a récupéré Hélène après la guerre de Troie. Il n'a juste jamais voulu penser à ce qui viendrait après, et elle ne semble pas prête à demander son pardon. MénélasHélène, fin heureuse, inspirée par la façon dont le couple est écrit dans l'Odyssée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Détour

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, beaucoup d'auteurs les ont écrits bien mieux que moi.
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite pour le prompt de kinkenstock "Mythologie grecque - Ménélas/Hélène - Voyage de noces - A la fin de la guerre de Troie, Ménélas récupère Hélène et ils décident de rentrer chez eux. Mais ils se perdent. Donc, voyage de noces". Même si j'ai sauté la partie où ils se perdent.
> 
> Cela se passe juste après la guerre de Troie, mais est finalement plus inspiré de l'Odyssée, où longtemps après, Hélène et Ménélas sont présentés comme un couple heureux.
> 
> Allusions à la chute de Troie, qui est sanglante. Aussi, au fait que dans certaines versions de la légende, Hélène est partie avec Pâris à cause d'un enchantement d'Aphrodite, en récompense pour le fait que Pâris l'avait nommée la plus belle des déesses. Euripide passe un certain temps, dans "Les Troyennes", à réfuter cette idée et à dire qu'Hélène est entièrement responsable de son adultère. Mais le mythe reste classique, et si on prend cela comme de la vraie magie et pas une métaphore, cela donne au Hélène/Pâris des relents déplaisants de non-consensuel ; je pense que cette théorie mérite d'être explorée aussi.

Les cheveux d'Hélène flottent au vent, longues boucles d'or et de légende, alors que le bateau s'apprête à repartir pour la Grèce.

Ménélas sait maintenant qu'il ne la tuera pas. S'il avait dû le faire, cela aurait été le premier jour, quand il l'a trouvée dans Troie en flammes, hautaine et désespérée, parfaitement coiffée, sa robe défaite seulement pour mieux révéler ses formes. Elle berçait une épée, comme un enfant, comme une défense.

Hélène vit, et il entend les autres rois Grecs murmurer dans son dos des paroles méprisantes. Il est faible, il l'a toujours été.

Ménélas la tenait à la pointe de sa lame, et elle a clamé, la voix et les traits plus durs que si elle était statue, ne me reproche pas Pâris ! Reproche-moi Deiphobe, que tu viens d'égorger, surpris sans défense parce que j'ai dissimulé son épée que voici. Reproche-moi même les amants que j'aurais pu avoir et que j'ai choisi d'écarter lors de nos premières années. Mais jamais ne me reproche Pâris, qui a soudoyé Aphrodite pour que je croie désirer passer dix ans de ma vie dans le lit d'un lâche !

Ménélas l'a alors embrassée, comme s'il n'était pas venu ici pour la reprendre de force, ou pour prendre sur elle une terrible vengeance, mais pour la sauver. Elle tenait encore l'épée. Si elle avait voulu l'enfoncer juste au défaut de sa cuirasse, elle l'aurait pu. Il le savait.

Et maintenant, il a goûté à ses étreintes à nouveau, et bien sûr, il ne la tuera pas. Et même les rois grecs les plus violents, ceux qui n'ont pas peur de l'insulter, ne peuvent dissimuler leur jalousie renouvelée. Oh, ils auraient préféré que plus personne ne l'ait jamais.

Les femmes Troyennes l'insultent quand elle passe, et elle se tient droite et hautaine.

\- Pendant que leur petit prince préférée m'a ensorcelée, je n'étais qu'une poupée entre ses mains, dit-elle. Après sa mort, je me suis battue pour mon pays. Les Troyens peuvent me haïr pour cela, comme elles haïssent les massacres des Grecs, mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher de plus qu'eux.

\- Deiphobe ?

\- J'ai dit que je m'étais battue, et ma beauté est l'arme que je tiens des dieux comme les héros leur force. J'avais besoin d'un protecteur contre les milliers de Troyens qui voulaient ma mort. Il aimait trop mon corps, même s'il me haïssait, comme eux tous. S'il ne m'avait pas épousée, Diomède et Ulysse auraient péri dans les murs de Troie, capturés comme espions ! Je ne regrette rien.

\- Fille de Zeus, murmure doucement Ménélas, tu mens mal.

Hélène se crispe.

\- Pâris a tué Achille pour empêcher un traité de paix ; s'il épousait Polyxène, je serais rendue. Achille était pour moi juste un nom, mais Polyxène ne me détestait pas ; je l'avais connue encore enfant. Elle est morte sur son tombeau, et ce jour-là, j'ai aimé plus Pâris, pour avoir empêché qu'on nous sépare. Je ne me suis réveillée de l'enchantement d'Aphrodite que quand il est mort, et cela fait plusieurs mois. Alors oui, je n'ai plus de larmes maintenant pour pleurer ce qui n'est pas ma faute.

\- Le grand Héraclès a tué sa femme et ses enfants lors d'une folie envoyée par les dieux, et il n'en a pas moins payé.

\- Mon époux, cite-moi un seul homme, grec ou troyen, qui ne me traîne pas dans la boue. Je paie chaque jour.

Il la regarde, et voudrait la croire, voudrait ne pas imaginer que si ses mensonges sonnaient si faux tout à l'heure, c'était juste pour préparer la piste de ceux qui sont plus importants.

\- Hélène, murmure-t-il encore, te rappelles-tu le jour où je t'ai ramenée chez moi depuis la maison de ton père ?

\- Très bien. Ton cheval allait si vite que le paysage sur le bord de la route se brouillait à nos yeux, et j'ai pensé que tu avais très peur que je change d'avis.

\- Peut-être, cette fois, pourrions-nous prendre notre temps ? Vers le sud se trouve l'Egypte. Il existe certainement des terres loin de la Grèce et de Troie, où on n'a jamais entendu parler d'Hélène dont la beauté entraîna une guerre, du moins pas assez pour la reconnaître et la détester ?

Elle se jette dans ses bras, et un instant, ils sont jeunes à nouveau, il peut imaginer que la guerre et le sang ont laissé leur marque dans l'histoire sans faire de tache dans leur amour, ou du moins aucune qu'on ne puisse effacer.

Et elle acquiesce quand il lui demande, tout doucement, comme un secret, Hélène, veux-tu m'épouser à nouveau ? Je crois que nous ne l'avons pas fait correctement la première fois.


End file.
